Marylin
"Look at Me..." '' - Marylin'' Who is Marylin? There once was a woman named Marylin, she was a female at her early 20‘s who has a certain complex called “The Guilt Complex.” What is the Guilt Complex? According to Analytical Psychology, “The Complex of Guilt derives from the eternal aspiration to the justice and when something goes wrong, the person, who possesses this complex, starts feeling personal guilt for it. The complex might also appear due to the sublimation of the certain traumatic events (e.i. witnessing the accident) that took place in the past and which the person wanted to revert, but cannot. The obsessed idea “that everything could have been done better”; The readiness to accept the responsibility even if one didn`t commit wrong doings; The inability to judge objectively; The miscomprehension of the person`s limits and the constant attempts to surpass them; The high sensitivity to the opinions of others.‘The Complex of Guilt’ provokes, undoubtedly, the sufferings and the major inconvenience in the rational vision of the surrounding people and current events. It should be liquidated as soon as possible. Its complete cure requires the deep psychoanalytical approach with intensive restoration analytical therapy.” Her Visit to her Demise... But one day, she wandered into an old shack that happens to have webs hanging within the ceiling. The lights instantly came on, displaying an old woman who was described as “an obese old hag who has as a large nose and a face full of warts.” “Welcome!” said the old hag as she provided Marylin a seat. Marylin was way too frightened to respond due to the sudden lack of subtlety. “I see we have a little problem, don’t we?” said the hag as she continued to examined Marylin. Marylin wanted to say something but she was too scared to even move her lips. What was scary about the hag? Was it her face? Her lack of subtlety? What is it about her that scares Marylin? The hag moves back to her chair and then gave her a daring look. “Your misery knows no limits,” the hag said. “But I do wonder, do you even realize your place in this world?” the hag asked as she was curious about Marylin’s psyche. “What do you mean?” Marylin finally asked. “You believed that the world is better without you, agree or disagree?” the hag asked Marylin. Before Marylin could even respond, the hag said “I’ve got it!” “If you really want to know your true worth, you will be tested upon what you believed,” the hag said as she began to chant a certain spell. What has she gone into? The hag then finished the chant and said, “You see, you must be able to learn to be able walk upon the footsteps of the lone.” “From now on until further notice, you’ll only be seen as a mere monster until you realized that you are naturally human,” the hag said. “But if you decide to commit suicide, you will become that monster forever,” the hag said in a very grave voice. Before Marylin said anything, the hag kicked her out and slammed the door behind her. After the approach of midnight, she looked at herself in the mirror. And what she saw was a very unpleasant site, the imagery was absolutely horrifying. Her mirror image was viewed as a similar figure with blood-pinkish flesh, dark as hell eyes, and carved out mouth and no nose. Marylin was so terrified that spiritual versions of that one image began grabbing hold of her. One of them forced Marylin to grab a handgun from her personal box, Marylin tried to stop it but it was no use, the force was merely too powerful for her to stop. The handgun was forced into her mouth, and all you can hear from her last breath was “No.” The spirits forced her fingers to pull the trigger therefore, she had committed suicide. The Final Straw She woke up, not to Heaven nor Hell. But she woke up to the same bedroom that she was in last night, no blood nor handgun to be found. When she went outside, no human saw her at all. Were they ignoring her? She tried to touch one of them, but it went through as if she never existed. She went back into the house crying and crying for hours. At the hour of 9 within the night, she went outside and began to scream so unbearably loud that it actually got every human’s attention. “What is wrong with you people!?” Marylin began to shout. “Too scared to even say hi to a decent human being!?” she continued. “Let me guess, I’m ugly is that right!?” she shouted. Everyone slowly began to walk away. “Look at me... look at me... LOOK AT ME!” Marylin screamed in which turned into a thousand roars of pain. “I want ALL of you to... LOOK AT ME!!!!!” she screamed in which everyone else screamed in pain, forcefully bending their knees and gripping their heads. When Marylin finally saw what she has become, she slowly went back to the house, on her knees and cried very softly. She then screamed that many would consider, “The scream of the damned.” “Damn you, ugly filth-driven BITCH!” she blamed the hag. “One day, you will pay dearly for what you did, I promise you!” Marylin said before she fled to find the hag that cursed her. Indeed, those were... her final words.